One or the Other
by Petchricor
Summary: "What'll it be Shooting Star? The book, or your brother?" Bill give Mabel the most difficult choice of her life. One that she's not sure if she can make *rated T kinda dark themes*


**This is based on a picture I saw on tumblr  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mabel laughed as she ran around the stage, carrying the book with her. Bill was so angry and knowing that she was much faster than Dipper made it so much funnier, because he couldn't catch up no matter how hard he tried. Finally, Bill stopped running. He was panting heavily while he glared at Mable in fury, who was grinning in triumph. She had won! However, the grin Bill was starting to get said otherwise. Mabel took two steps away from him, hugging the book close, and glared suspiciously at him. Bill started to cackle, which just unnerved Mabel more, and reached into the folds of his jacket. Mabel backed up more, wondering what he was reaching for. A weapon perhaps? She gave a soft gasp when he pulled out a kitchen knife, grinning evilly. But just when she thought he was going to throw it or charge at her, he stabbed himself in the arm.<p>

The audience gasped loudly in horror at the sight, then applauded at what they thought was acting. But the look of horror on Mabel's face wasn't pretend. Why had he stabbed himself? What good did that do him? And why was he still smiling like nothing had happened at all? Bill stabbed himself again, this time in his shoulder, getting another gasp. Then a thought hit Mabel like a train, _he's stabbing Dipper._ Mable screamed when Bill stabbed himself in the stomach and his smile told Mabel that he knew she had caught on. He laughed and raised the knife to his head, cutting Dipper's forehead and releasing blood all over his face. This time the audience didn't gasp, they were dead quiet as they watched Bill cut himself there.

"Here's the deal," Bill said darkly, everyone hearing the words and hanging on each one. "Give me the book, or I'll kill him." Everyone looked confused now, the Mystery Shack crew looking at him more intensely now. He raised the knife, the position obviously showing he was aiming for the chest. "What'll it be Shooting Star? The book, or your brother?" Mabel's mouth was dry and her tongue wouldn't move, as though it had been turned to stone. It was lose-lose, nothing was going to work here. If she gave him the book he'd destroy it, the book was important to Dipper, but if she didn't his body would die and Dipper would be stuck in the dreamscape forever. There was too much space in-between them that Mabel didn't dare try to tackle him, she wouldn't make it in time. "Time's up." Mabel's heart stopped and it took her a moment to realize the ear splitting scream was her own when Bill stabbed Dipper through the chest.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried and ran over, dropping the book mid-run as she did. When she caught the body as it fell she knew that Bill had left it. The audience was silent, watching. Mabel looked up at them. "It's not an act!" she screamed. "Someone call an ambulance!" Everyone gasped and Wendy took her cell out, dialing while everyone sat there in shock at the sight. "Dipper?" Mabel looked down, wondering if he would dare take the body back after the beating. But he remained motionless. Was that because he couldn't take it back or was he dead. "Dipper!"

"Come on." Mable made a loud screeching noise when someone grabbed her and pulled her away from Dipper. She cried out for Dipper and struggled against the person's grasp but they picked her up and walked away. No matter what she said or did they didn't let her go until they were outside the building, where the ambulance had just arrived and the paramedics were running inside. They set her down and Mabel saw that it the Wendy, Mabel stared up at him and she looked back, confusion and something akin to fear covering her face. "What just happened back there?"

"Cipher," Mabel sobbed out. "Bill Cipher. He's and demon and he took over Dipper's body. He wanted the journal, he was going to destroy it." Wendy looked over her shoulder when the doors opened and backed away to let Stan passed. "Grunkle Stan? Is he going to be ok?! Please tell me he's going to be ok!" Stan knelt down and hugged Mabel tight, the little girl crying in his arms. He didn't answer and Mabel felt her stomach drop into a pit. "Grunkle Stan?" Stan hugged her tighter.

"No," he whispered. "He didn't make it." Mabel cried out in agony and knew that Stan not only understood but felt the same way. Mabel also felt angry, because Bill had killed Dipper. "Mabel, what was that?" Mabel just shook her head and Stan held her tight, not asking again. He'd have all the answers soon enough, but right now none of that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
